Project Summary This application is to request support for the 2018 Gordon Research Seminars (GRS; March 17, 18) and Conference (GRC, March 18-23) on Myelin to be held in Ventura, CA, USA. These meetings bring together researchers and trainees at the cutting edge of myelin development, physiology, pathology and treatment. This meeting uniquely focuses on central and peripheral myelin and is timely given growing interest in myelin biology and human disease and major advances since the last meeting in Europe in 2016. These advances include: developmental origins of oligodendrocyte precursors in the human fetal brain; genetic, epigenetic and transcriptional regulation of myelin production; an enhanced understanding of neuronal signals triggering myelination; new technologies to study myelin; the definition of myelination changes during human adolescence and its relevance in psychiatric disorders; mechanisms of age-dependent deterioration of myelin in dementia and stroke; progress in treating multiple sclerosis, as well as regenerative strategies to restore myelin. These and other advances position the field to go beyond the molecular, cellular and structural studies covered in previous meetings to address key research gaps in our understanding of myelin function at various key developmental stages, how these manifest as human disease, and the development of biologic, small molecule, gene and cell-based therapeutic approaches that will comprise the ?therapies of the future.? The scientific program of the 14th GRC ?Myelin Through the Ages? covers evolution and functions of myelin in the child, adolescent and adult, as well as diseases affecting myelin formation and integrity at these stages . The meeting will bring together basic and clinical investigators from academia and industry?almost a quarter of which have never spoken at a Myelin GRC before. We included an equal proportion of senior leaders and trainees/early career scientists and we have prioritized diversity and gender balance among the roster of speakers. All participants will contribute an oral or poster presentation, which serve as key elements to promote productive interactions amongst participants. These and other GRC activities will stimulate and accelerate progress in the field of myelin biology and medicine. The 2018 format will begin with the ?Myelin GRS? building on the exceptional success of preceding meetings (2012-16). The GRS will provide a privileged venue for young investigators to interact, present their most current research and develop collaborations, as well as informal social activities. We expect more than 60 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to attend the GRS and the GRC. We request funds to support travel and registration costs for invited PIs and trainees.